1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for communicating information in a system including a computer or game console and a remote device.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtual reality systems use specialized input and output devices that allow computer programs to produce more realistic simulations. Typically such systems include sensors mounted on the body of a user to sense body motion. For example, a "headtracker" worn on the head of a user senses the user's head movement or orientation. A computer program receives from the headtracker information indicating the direction the user is facing, then generates a video image appropriate to that direction. The virtual reality system may also include a head mounted stereoscopic display with which the computer communicates to provide stereoscopic views to the user.
Because of the unique communication requirements of a virtual reality system, a communication protocol optimized for virtual reality systems and allowing information transmission with a minimum of number of communications lines is needed.